bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kentaro Hiroshi
Nicey Nicey! This is actually one of your best characters; made all the more interesting by the fact that he doesn't have a Bankai and thus he has alot of improvement capabilities, I find most aspects of him to be very detailed and all such, and its really fun how he's a Kidō expert at his rather young age (Given the great difficuly of the field) reminds me abit about Hiroya's early life, in fact, and indeed, if/when Hiroya joins the order I can only imagine that he'd be delighted to teach Kentaro a lot (He loves children, after all, or well, Teenager in this case) PS: You might want to either lower his "Great Spiritual Power" or rephrase your sentence, as "High Spiritual Power" is what is designated as the power that Vice-Captains and High-Ranking Seated Officers have, while "Great Spiritual Power" is roughly equivalent to the Average Captain-Level Shinigami. --Njalm2 14:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've been meaning to change that for quite some time now as it really should be mentioned as great in his Hollow section as opposed to immense and high as opposed to great, 'cause I've already made the same change to both Riki Nagakura and Jinta Kanō. Still need to make the same change to Harumi Kazuki as well, now that I'm remembering. I just haven't gotten round to it and every time I intend to it slips my mind or I find something else more pressing and I forget, so cheers for pointing that out. I'll get right on that, dude. :Kentaro, though, was made around the same time I decided to inject a lot more detail into my works, so its nice to see you've taken note of that and made comment. He's definitely the one character I've spent more time on than any other of my characters, Kenji and Naibu included because of the role he'll be playing later. His focus and impact on events will be even greater than Kenji's, hence his personality and desire to surpass his old man. He will have a Bankai eventually though, but not until Part IV or so of my stories as the focus of his powers will shift mainly to Fullbring throughout Part II and III as he does have the human heritage required to utilize it and has even used it - albeit briefly - in some shape or form. Anyhow, thanks for the comments, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:41, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Not Bad Gotta Admit he would be a great friend to have Grizzaka 15:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I admit he'd be a good friend to have, but certain parts of his personality only serve to make him a hindrance to them lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC) And since when isn't a friend like that? :) Grizzaka 15:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Fair point :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Fullbring The below conversation includes spoilers for Kentaro's development and history. Reader discretion is advised as it has yet to be revealed in-story. Thank you. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 10:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC)